


Avallac'h's Very Bad Day

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonrealistic intersex genitals, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, threats of gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Eridan catches Avallac'h and punishes him for helping Ciri hide
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Eredin Bréacc Glas
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Kudos: 10





	Avallac'h's Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of AMOW. Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire: burns | branding | candles  
> This is the darkest thing I have ever wrote. Please mind the tags.

Avallac'h raced through the abandoned ruins, hiding behind a pillar, he peeked out. Eridan should not have found him yet. Thinking he had lost him he hesitantly stepped out, planning out a way to flee, only to panic as he had a wet cloth covered hand grab his mouth from behind. Another hand grabbed him around the chest, pinning him to his opponents chest. 

He tried to struggle away, but whatever was on the cloth must have been fast working, and he ended up slumped back against his opponent's chest. Looking up he was not at all surprised to see Eridan grinning back at him.  
\----  
Waking up strapped to a frame was unsurprising. His nudity was a bit concerning though. He blinked his eyes slowly open letting them adjust to the light, and looked up into his captors face. Eridan was grinning at him again. He grabbed his chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him. 

"Well look who we have here."

He breathed and tried to stay calm. "Eridan, it is a... surprise to see you."

He smiled cruelly "Yes, your old student helped to weave that spell. 

He tugged a bit on the bindings but they held tight. He pulls on his magic to release him, only to scream in pain as all his nerves lit up. As he laid there limply the sight of him apparently was enough to cause Eridan to chuckle.

"You're not getting out of here so easily." Eridan declared. He releases him and walks over to a tray and picks up a knife, running his fingers down the blade as he returns. 

While he's away Avallac'h glances around the room, keeping watch on Eridan out of the corner of his eye. The room was covered floor to ceiling in bright white tile, giving him a bit of a headache to look at. He could see a sink in the corner next to him, and a coal heater with a poker sticking out of it on the other. In front of him is a wheeled medical bed with straps hanging from it. A drain was on the floor next to where it had been rolled.

Avallac'h felt the hand on his face return as Eridan jerked his face back up firmly. He began tracing the knife on his face teasingly dipping over his eyes forcing him to close them. Not that it would help if Eridan decided to pierce his eyes, actually it would probably do more harm. 

Eridan moved the knife downwards, pressing the flat of it to his lips. "Kiss it." He swallowed and pressed his lips to the blade. "Open" Eridan purred his order. 

He refused, holding his mouth firmly closed, he attempted to pull his head away. With a snarl Eridan tightened his grip on his chin painfully and pried his mouth open with his fingers. "If you bite then I will cut off your cock." He then stuck the blade in his mouth. 

He rested it against his tongue and held it there for a moment, before removing it. He then roughly kissed him, replacing his knife tongue with his tongue. Avallac'h made a startled sound and tried to jerk back, but Eridan placed the hand with the knife behind his head, pushing him forward into Eridan.

Eridan pressed his body against him, grinding against him. He could feel his captor hardening against him, and made a noise of protest.

After what seemed like an eternity he released him, stepping back and staring at him. Avallac'h had never been ashamed of nudity, it was simply a part of life. Elves used clothing more for a way of showing status then out of any form of shame, and no one blinked if another went without.

But now with Eridan's eyes upon him, he wished more than anything for something to cover his form with. "Tell me little sage, have you ever been touched like this? Lara refused you in marriage, and I have heard no words placing you in relations with another?"

Avallac'h felt his face flushing, "what business is it of yours?"

Eridan threw his head back laughing. "You are untouched. That will make this even more satisfying." The look on his face made Avallac'h flinch back and even though he knew it was impossible he started to yank on his restraints in an ill-fated attempt to flee.

"Shhh, little fox, if you are willing to play along, then this can be pleasurable for both of us." 

"Eridan, please, consider what you are doing." He wasn't ignorant of what Eridan was implying, just because he had never indulged in another's body, didn't mean he was unaware of sexual pleasure. 

"I know exactly what I'm doing." And with that he placed the blade back against his throat, tracing down into his collar bone, nibbling at the skin as it passed. He traced over his tattoos, pressing just deep enough that drops of blood welled up in it's tracks. Eridan licked those up.

Then he went further down, letting the blade rest at the top of his hip. 

"Would you have preferred your dear King Auberon to be the one doing this. You can always view me as a stand in, since you will never have the real thing."

Avallac'h lunged for him, nicking himself on the knife, though not deeply as Eridan moved quickly away from the suddenly enraged mage, "And whose fault is that Erdin Bréacc Glas?"

Eridan smirked, "I mean even if he hadn't died Crevan, he never looked at another, not after Shiadhal died." Eridan looked down at the drops of blood on Avallac'h's hip, placing the knife back on it, now gently tracing the tattoo that sat there. "With this on your body there was no way he didn't know." The tattoo was of Auberon's personal seal, the head of a black unicorn with a red horn in front of a golden tree surrounded by a dark green wreath. "It's quite well done, I might just have to keep it."

Avallac'h's blood ran cold "Eridan..." he started, but he shushed him. 

"Anymore talk out of you, and you'll be gagged. Don't worry I'll give you something in return." Avallac'h let out a whine, then closed his eyes as Eridan's knife cut into his skin.

He opened them again when the pain passed only to see Eridan holding the piece of his skin up to the light. He felt light-headed, as though he was about to faint. "Eridan" he whispered. 

Eridan looked over at him annoyed. "What did I tell you?" He grabbed a strip of cloth and balled it up, sticking it into Avallac'h's mouth. He let out another whine but was ignored.

Eventually Eridan did look back at him. "I did promise you a replacement," he muttered. He walked over to the coal heater and pulled out the poker. Avallac'h's stomach dropped. That was not a poker. He pleaded with his eyes for Eridan to stop, though it was clear by this point that mercy was not something Eridan was willing to give him.

A brand, Eridan was going to brand him like one of his slaves. The seal was one he had seen multiple times after a successful hunt, when the slaves were divided up amongst the Wild Hunt, though he himself prefered not to have another being in his home, preferring his privacy to the added help of a slave. 

The seal was more clean lines than the usual fancy seals of the nobles. Eight circles, four with eight-pointed stars in the center, encircled the silhouette of a sparrowhawk atop which rested a crowned skull.

Eridan grabbed his hip with his free hand and pressed the brand with his seal into his flesh. Avallac'h screamed for a moment consumed by agony before passing out.  
\--------  
Eridan looked down at the unconscious sage smirking. As much as him staring death glares at him was amusing, this was much better. He chuckled as he went over to the bed and wheeled it over to the frame. Uncuffing the elf from the frame, Avallac'h collapsed onto the bed, and it took him a moment to straighten him out so that he could bind him. He then turned his attention to the two wounds on his hips.

Treating them quickly he began to bind them. Wrapping the bandages both under the leg, letting him tease Avallac'h's slit, and across his stomach, letting him tease his cock. By the time he was done, the sage had begun to respond to his minstractions. He chuckled and began pulling out candles preparing for the next part of his toture.  
\------  
Avallac'h woke up with a gasp, as he felt heat spread across his skin. Opening his eyes wide he gasped as Eridan dripped colored candles on his skin. "Hold still" the other elf muttered, "I'm tracing your tattoos, and you don't want to see what will happen if I have to redo a spot." He flicked Avallac'h's cock at that causing him to yelp, but he stayed still. 

"Oh, that look in your eyes again. I'll make sure you'll be giving me a very different look by the time I'm done with you." He switched candles for a different color. He leaned in to whisper in the elf's ear "It'll be one that says 'yes, Master Eridan' and 'whatever you want, Master' Eridan what do you think of that?"

"I am not a slave, especially not yours" Avallac'h replied coldly. "I tire of this play, I will only ask once more, release me."

Eridan threw his head back and laughed. "You think you have power here." He put the candle down, and climbed onto the bed leaning over the bound sage. "I will show you who has the power here."

With that he reached down and loosened his pant freeing his cock, before sinking down into Avallac'h's tight heat. He screamed in pain, turning his head and squeezing his eyes close to try to his his tears.

"Oh, yes, I want that one too." He grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him. Rocking in and out of the struggling elf. "Hmmm, you feel so good around me Crevan, so nice and tight. Yes there you go squeeze me tight. What a good slave."

"I am not a slave," Avallac'h gasped through gritted teeth.

"No? Well maybe after I put you out on display at the main square you'll have a different opinion. I'll put a sign up encouraging everyone to use you well."

Avallac'h froze in shook, though Eridan didn't seem to notice, he just kept fucking him. He didn't want to admit it but it was starting to feel good. If, if this had been his choice, he thinks he would have liked it. But that choice was taken from him, so all he had was shame.

Eridan traced the wax with his fingers smirking before beginning to play with Avallac'h's nipples instead, making him squirm.

"You sure you don't want to be my pet?"

"Not your pet either." Avallac'h muttered wishing he was anywhere else but here.

"Ah, but such a pretty pet you'd be. I would decorate you with the finest silks, and the most beautiful jewelry and you wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again."

He paused, going still inside of him. Eridan traced his jawline, consideringly

"It would be much better than being my slave. I don't share, or hurt my pets, my slaves on the other hand? I do with them as I please, and let others do so as well. That threat of using you as a public cum dump? I've used that to break other slaves before."

Eridan resumed his rape as Avallac'h shuddered.

"All you have to do is tell me where the girl is?" Avallac'h froze not daring to take a breath. Eridan placed his hands around Avallac'h's neck and gripped it as he came.

Getting up he wiped himself with a nearby towel before heading to the door. "I'll be back in a few days, let me know what you've decided then." And with that he left turning out the lights and leaving him in total darkness. At least no one could see him cry.


End file.
